cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Anderson
Physical Description Short black hair, has a boxers build has one tooth missing from when he was punched in the face, looks 9 years old and small for his age. Background George Alexander Burton was born in Ninewells Hospital, Dundee and his mother died at birth. No one knows where George's father because he ran after his mother died. He lived with his gran and 2 year-old sister sue. George's gran and sister died in an armed robbery a few months later. George was then moved to a care home in Manchester. George refused to go to an all boys school so ended up getting tutored by one of the staff. The tutor used to be a teacher at Oxford University. Due to getting 'home schooled' and having a Scottish accent George was bullied a lot. People thought he was mentally disabled so he had few friends but had a better education. George went to kick boxing four times a week to let out his anger but one day he had enough of sitting around and getting bullied and ended up stabbing the main bully in a fight. He was then moved to a different care home in London but continued his education with the tutor. He was going to see the counselor when he fell asleep in his office then George woke up at CHERUB. After two attempts at basic training – First time he quit at day 52. Second time he broke his ankle during sparring. - he finally got his Grey shirt. He changed his name to Alexander Anderson After a lot of (failed) missions - he would be sent back to campus because he wasn't good at making friends and wouldn't apply himself to making friends - after each other he was banned from missions for two months to catch up on work even though he had already been studying for his maths, chemistry and physics A levels. His only successful missions have been security checks with two or three other people on them. Personality Alex has hayfever, asthma and is allergic to cats. He works better on his own or in small groups of two or three people than in larger groups. Alex likes Dundee United FC, Manchester United FC, his Xbox, Halo, Call of Duty and kickboxing. He dislikes Celtic FC, Dundee FC, Chelsea FC, Playstations, iguanas, heights and karate. History Since an altercation in early March, when he refused to accompany Lunar into town to purchase drugs and she almost broke his nose, Alex has been sticking up for Lunar more and more but doesn't really know why. Despite the advice of Kenny, Austin and Sarah to report it to the staff, Alex continues to act as if nothing has happened. Alex is currently a participant in Operation Bakaara. Despite his best efforts, he hasn't really accomplished much on the compound. Alex is also trying to deal with the emotional fallout of his friend - Will - quitting CHERUB and committing suicide. Quotes "Was this.......guy, shouln't say maniac, wouldn't be nice, going to be one of his only friends?" - Alexander Anderson in Kenny Angel's room. "The kid was either lazy or he enjoyed a minimalist look." - Harry Kehoe in Alex's room "Without blinking started to stare him fully in the eye, he had her full attention whether or not he wanted it, he had it." - Lunar Evans in Lunar's room "She reached her fist out and gently taped the boys nose, before smashing it. She didn't wince when she heard it pop." - Lunar Evans by The Lake Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Grey Shirts